101 Ways to Troll the Avengers Initiative
by mahxie
Summary: What happens when you combine a blogging website, the Avengers, the Avengers villains and a random SHIELD agent? ... I'm not even sure. T because of language!
1. I am Kate

**A/N: I... don't even know what this is. I just know that I had extreme amounts of fun with it and I will totally continue. ALSO, sorry about not posting Standing Ground in a while; major writer's blog for that. So I resorted to writing shit about the Avengers? xD Well it's fun. And I'll continue.**

* * *

**101 Ways to Amuse Yourself Around the Avengers Initiative:**  
(noted, when I say 101 I actually probably mean around 10.)

* * *

_0- The Introduction_

Okay, hi. My name is Agent Kate Fox, and I'm one of those random agents you see around SHIELD headquarters. No, I'm not in love with what's-his-face Stark or totally best friends with Black Widow. I'm not some totally-badass-super-warrior, like Mr Ladies Man Barton. I'm not smart, or have powers, or even a genetic mutation. Actually, I don't think I ever actually really talked to the Captain. I think I waved to Thor? Once?

Truth be told, I'm really not that important around here. I get coffee, file reports, shoot the odd Loki in the shoulder- why do those damn things just bounce off of him? Gah!

Sorry, I'm digressing. Digressing? That doesn't sound right. Anyways...

Kate Fox. That's my name. You'll probably forget it, it's not news to me. This is my blog, which is accounts on how I screw with my favorite superheroes- and villains- and pull shitty pranks that amuse me.

That's me. Good bye.

* * *

_1- In which I get a date with Loki against my will._

Okay so there I was, sitting in the conference room. Ohmigoodness, me, in the conference room, with the damn Avengers. Me. With the Avengers. Me!

I was freaking out to say the least.

I was sitting in between _Tony-Fricken-Stark_ and _Thor_, me looking like a mouse between two giant cats. Fury was going on about something Loki-related. The usual, destroying the world, bringing an army of aliens... Something like that. Then he brought up a picture of this Loki character and my heart pretty much stopped in my chest.

My friends, they never approve of my romantic interests- wait! I don't have any friends, lol.

Needless to say, Loki was supersexy. My jaw dropped. My heart stopped. Was I in love with a picture?

"Miss Fox?" Fury asked. Everyone looked at me in a way like 'oh, so that's her name', "Is there something you want to share with us?"

"...Thor, your brother is EXTREMELY good looking." I pointed out accidentally.

Thor laughed joyfully and clapped me on the back, hard. I was knocked forward and into the table with an 'oof', "This is something I must tell my brother! Perhaps it will stray him away from the chaotic path he has chosen! I will set you two up on a date immediately!"

I stared at him, "Uh, I mean... What?"

Tony snorted.

"Excuse me!" I raised my voice, "I didn't agree to this!"

Thor was not listening. At all.

So apparently I had a date with a master sorcerer, sexy supervillain. (The Three S's.) That would be interesting to see pan out.

And soon, pretty much everyone on the table was laughing, including Fury, even though the situation was terribly horrible.

Glad I could cheer everyone up...

It was around 15 minutes later when everyone stopped laughing, we went back to the mission. Loki was doing something evil, per usual, the Avengers are gonna stop him. There you have it, end of story.

But wait! There's more! I stuck gum on Fury's chair. Brightened my day a little. Also got coffee. Delicious, amazing, molkachino coffee. My life is great, hey?

* * *

_2- In which said date is postponed because Loki blew up a restaurant. Also, I get more coffee._

Today I got more coffee. I'm addicted, I admit. It's hard not to get addicted, it's amazing stuff. I had to get up at the ungodly hour of 4 AM and had some amazing coffee to make my day that much better.

I also ended up having a coffee conversation with my totally-not-best friend Clint Barton-Hawkeye.

It went pretty much like this:

**Kate:**Top of the morning to you.

**Clint:**What are you, Fox, Irish?

**Kate:**I wish, it would explain why I have red hair.

**Clint:**Ginger! How many freckles did you get today?

**Kate:**One. I'm going to take your soul.

**Clint:**What soul? *insert winky face here*

**Kate:**... Ew. Is that black coffee you're drinking?

**Clint:**Strong, just the way I like it.

**Kate:**That's gross.

**Clint:** Pay more respect! I saved the world!

*Kate walks away*

That was my morning conversation about gingers and freckles and coffee... Seriously, it was the best 4 AM I've ever had. I love Clint, he's hilarious.

...Don't tell him I said that.

Okay so apparently Thor went to Loki that very night and told him he had a date with a girl he met at SHIELD who said he was hot. Although I highly doubt Mr Laufeyson was flattered, it made me laugh when Thor told me he blew up a restaurant.

For me? I said.

For you. Thor replied.

My heart! My heart is aching because I feel loved by the Three S's! Sorcerer, Sexy, Supervillain.

My life just keeps on getting better. Is it because of these blogs? Also, who in the world reads these shitty things anyways? My life sucks.

See you next time on the Adventures of an Unknown SHIELD Agent!

* * *

_3- In which I have a conversation. With many people. Also I pull a craptastic prank.__  
_  
**Kate: **Good morning Mr Stark.

**Tony:**Please, call me Tony.

**Kate:**I'd rather not.

**Tony:**Seriously. I'm not my father.

**Kate:**I can tell. Being your own father would be kind of hard, don't you think?

**Tony:***laughs* You have sarcasm worthy of Spider Man.

**Kate:**Go back to Pepper! Your flirting is scaring me!

**Tony:**Who says I'm flirting? ...Wait, do you want it to be flirting?

**Kate:**AH! No!

**Tony:**Okay. So what's your IQ?

**Kate:**Get back to work miscreant!

**Tony:**Geezus, now are you my mother?

**Kate:**I hope not! *speed walks out of room*

Clint Barton here; found a way to hack onto Kate's computer. I read all of her blogs. *insert evil laugh here*

I was bored, Loki wasn't terrorizing the city and someone (Hulk) ate all the cookies. What was I supposed to do? Really?

I just wanted to say, thanks for saying you love me, Kate. Also, I'm putting a comment section on this website, and emailing your blogs to the rest of the Avengers Initiative! Besides Steve, he still can't figure out how to work the computer. I swear, he's like my grandma.

Bye!

**Comment's Section:** _KateFox164_, you have received two new members on your website, _Hawkeye00_ and _IronMan78_

IronMan78: Original username, Clint.

Hawkeye00: ...

IronMan78: Touché.

KateFox164: YOU GUYS GET OFF OF MY WEBSITE, CLINT YOU ARE SO GETTING REPORTED TO FURY!

Hawkeye00: I just read your blog about getting a date with Mr. Evil Himself, Loki. Duuuude, I don't think he's even capable of emotions besides Hate Anger Betrayal Destroy Evil.

IronMan78: Some of those aren't even emotions.

KateFox164: Seriously, I'll call Fury. And I'm sure Loki has other feelings, Clintie.

Hawkeye00: Call me that one more time.

The rest of the comments have been banned by the owner because of swearing.

Oh my goodness. Clint made a comments section on my secret blog? And sent it to everyone in the Avengers Initiative?

My ass is SO fired.

And I thought it would be because of the pranks...

Speaking of which, I put glue in Clint's shampoo, in revenge for sneaking into my room and hacking into my computer and posting a blog.

I keep on getting messages in my email about BlackWidow has joined your website! GodOfThunder has joined your website! has joined your website!

Who's next? Loki? Because my life would be so over of that happened.

* * *

_4- In which my life is completely over._

You guys... GodOfMischief joined my website...

**Comments Section:** _KateFox164_, you have a group message board opened up by _Hawkeye00_! The members are _IronMan78_, _BlackWidow_, _GodOfThunder_, and _GodOfMischief_! _Hawkeye00_has invited you to join the group message board! Do you wish to join?

Yes  
**No**

Hawkeye00: Totally trolling.

IronMan78: Ooh, we got a badass over here.

Hawkeye00: You guys, I'm scared. Both Loki and Thor figured out how to use a computer.

GodOfThunder: THOS MISTUCSL BPX IS PWRMUTTUNG MR TO SEARCH YP UNTWRWSTUNG FSVTS ON SIMWTHUBG CQLLWD GOOGLE!

Hawkeye00: Anyone understand what he just typed?

BlackWidow: Heard him yell as he slammed his hands on the keyboard 'THIS MYSTICAL BOX IS PERMITTING ME TO SEARCH UP INTERESTING FACTS ON SOMETHING CALLED GOOGLE!' so I'm going with that's what he said.

KateFox164: This isn't a chatroom, Clintie. And please, less trolling, I'm trying to write a serious blog here.

GodOfMischief: Who is this Kate Fox and why does she claim she is in love with a picture of me?

IronMan78: I just heard what sounded like someone slamming their head on a keyboard coming from Kate's room.

KateFox164: djehxjebxhehbdbd47;)3dndhdk75?)7!nfjbfidxnz.

KateFox164: Totally didn't mean to press enter.

IronMan78: Yep. It was Kate.


	2. Dayum, those Skrulls

**A/N: Hello again! What fun was this? (...Just a bit of fun, really.) This was interesting. I had what Thor was going to say planned a looooong time in my brain. Hope you enjoy, hope it brings the lolz, etc. :)**

* * *

_5- In which I go on that date with Loki and the world is threatened by Skrulls._

Okay, I'm dealing with this being a public blog with a comments section the way anyone would.

... Keeping it public.

Ew, ew, ew. Clint gave me black coffee this morning! I can't get the disgusting taste off my tongue and I just might puke. It was probably payback for putting glue in his shampoo. I never told you faithful readers- or the Avengers, because I'm sure no one else reads this- how that worked out! Luckily he didn't discover this existed until after he washed his hair, and he ran out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel on and his hair clumped up.

I almost peed my pants I was laughing so hard. Tony was beside me, on the floor, curled in a ball, practically having seizures.

Ooh- Fury is calling. Something to do with Skrulls! I'll be back.

~.~.~.~.~

**Author Alert:** _KateFox164_, your blog has been made private.

~.~.~.~.~

**Comments Section:** _KateFox164_, _DirectorNickFury_ has joined your website along with _DrBanner_ and _TheCaptain_.

IronMan78: Seems like Grandma Rogers found out how to work a computer.

BlackWidow: ... With my help.

DirectorNickFury: This is where our mission statements will be posted. Fox, as you may have heard, Skrulls have threatened to invade. For safety reasons, we have temporarily invited the Fantastic Four to live with us.

Hawkeye00: ... Did we manage to forget we have LOKI as a member on here?

GodOfMischief: I am still utterly baffled at how Kate Fox is in love with me.

IronMan78: I hear head bashing...~

~.~.~.~.~

Thor tricked me! He tricked me and his brother, although I don't know how. But he managed! He brought us both to the same place at the same time and disappeared!

It was sooo awkward.

We actually had a lot in common, though. I told him about pranking Clintie and he laughed so hard, he had to hold himself up.

Well, I had fun.

* * *

_6- Where Thor says the utmost absurd thing ever. And I perhaps maybe join the Avengers somewhat._

"So how was the date?" Tony teased, walking into my room at... 5 AM.

Probably drunk.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Nyes." He nodded.

Great, I was stuck dealing with a drunk Tony Stark at 5 in the morning while Thor was planning a second date with my... Three S's... And Grandma Rogers is stuck on how to close Firefox and I'm supposed to have this Skrull homework done by tomorrow! But it is tomorrow!

"Tony..." I warned, "I have to do my homework."

"We aren't in grade school anymore, Kate." Tony grinned.

I nodded, "I figured but-"

"You should come on missions some time with us. Become an Avenger." He sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You're dating Pepper remember?" I pushed him off.

"Seriously," he ignored me, "Join the Avengers."

"I don't have any special skills, Tony." I glared at him. Oh, it was a death glare. A supreme-evil-death-murder glare. Supreme. Death. EVIL. My... Three S's... Would be proud.

"You make a mean molkachino." Tony commented.

"Yes, and that will solve the Skrull invasion and Loki from destroying the world." I was awesome at being sarcastic. I love sarcasm. It's my number-one-weapon. You know, besides a gun.

"It might." Tony wrapped his arm around me again, and started snoring softly.

"Uhg."

~.~.~.~.~

Ok I am obviously desperate for human contact because every time I write about Three S's (if you're new, it's my nickname for Loki) I am so tempted to call him my boyfriend.

And what Thor said to me yesterday did NOT help.

It kind of went like this:

Once upon a time, in a SHIELD research lab far far away, Kate Fox was traveling towards her room on her own two feet. She carried nothing but a clipboard and a book about Norse mythology under her arm. As fate would have it, she ran into a man named Thor Odinson, causing her book to go flying and her clipboard to hit her in the eyeball.

"My apologies Lady Kate," Thor said, helping her up. Kate placed her hand on her eye and grumbled.

"It's fine, Thor." Kate stood up and grabbed her book and clipboard.

"How did the date with my brother go?" He said brother like 'brotha' which made Kate giggle. The gorgeous statuesque man looked at her oddly, which made her laugh even harder.

"Um," Kate smirked, "It was interesting. Interesting in a way that was pretty awkward because I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and he's... An evil god bent on world domination. But fun."

Thor then laughed and said:

"WONDERFUL! I shall have you set up to marry in Asgard next Friday!"

...

~.~.~.~.~

Hello readers, it's Tony Freaking Stark here.

Mostly because I walked into Kate's room to find her kind of passed out.

Kind of, as in, really, totally unconcious.

...I wonder how that happened.

* * *

**Reviews are joy and love in a bundle, lovelies.**


	3. Kentucky Fried Kate

**guys... guys, guys do you forgive me? guys? hey guys... I'm sorry. I'm so really so really really so sorry. Almost a year and... oh... I really hope you like the new chapter. I swear I'll try and post more regularly...**

* * *

_7- Grrrrrrrrrr!_

Grr! So angry! So angry at Tony, at Thor and especially at Barton who

Clint here, Kate was swearing and I

He's such an idiot and I wi

Gotta love Kate, such a nice girl, I do wish she'd join our super secret boy band an

Okay, Barton is gone, I can finally continue writing. God, Clint is such an idiot. I swear, one of these days, I'm going to punch him in the face. He, once again, gave me black coffee at 4 AM, which made my day miserable. He told Thor that I was super excited to get married to an evil supervillain who wants to destroy the world after one date- seriously. That's what he said. Then he put a tac on my chair in the middle of a very important meeting, causing me to squeal in front of the video conference/peace treaty between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Skrulls and now...

Oh, this just takes the cake.

He set my blog PUBLIC again!

Auuuuugh! Now the Skrulls are thinking they know our weaknesses, Thor is buying me a 'very pretty dress'- or getting it made by Frigga- and and and and and UHG.

Djshsvxhdhe57)(?)$'I$nfjdbejd.'x;;.

Damn Clint.

I wish he wouldn't be such a...

I'm not going to swear. I'm not! I swear I will not swear.

* * *

**DrBanner**: I feel bad for you, Kate. Yesterday Clint ate the rest of the Oreos and it just makes me so angry...

**KateFox164**: Brucie, calm yourself, we can buy more Oreos.

**DrBanner**: They were the limited edition kind with sprinkles in the ICING.

**KateFox16**4: ... DirectorNickFury, is Loki still in the maximum security chamber? Because Bruce needs to be put in there. Seriously.

**KateFox164**: Oh shit I heard a roar.

**KateFox164**: OKAY REALLY MY ROOM IS RIGHT BESIDE HIS!

* * *

Mission Com Recordings-

**Kate**: *sounds of running, throwing open doors* Tranquilizers! Need them! Now!

**Tony**: Relax, Fox.

**Kate**: HOW CAN I RELAX WHEN THERE'S A HULK CHASING AFTER ME?!

**Tony**: Touché. *mechanical noises* I'll be right there, new adjustments to the suit- it's being all stupid and shit.

**Jarvis**: Good, sir, the downloads are complete.

**Kate**: There's a disembodied voice talking to me.

**Tony**: Actually he was talking to me.

**Fury**: Okay. Shut up.

**Kate**: HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD-

*crashing noises*

**Kate**: Ow, ah, Ooh, ouch, gah!

*roaring*

**Steve**: Miss Fox! Miss Fox? Are you ok?

**Kate**: He said I look like a chicken!

**Steve**: Miss Fox, I doubt he actually said-

**Kate**: He said "Hulk smash chicken". Do I look like a chicken? I don't look like a chicken...

*Roars*

**Kate**: CHICKEEEEEEEN.

**Steve**: Just hang tight- we're on our way.

**Kate**: *running and then tripping noises. Face bashing into the floor noises* MOTHER OF-

**Kate**: Hello Hulk, you're standing right over me, aren't you?

**Kate**: Okay I didn't eat the oreos! It was Clint!

**Tony**: Actually, it was me...

**Thor**: *distantly* HAVE AT THEE, piece of the ear! *explosions*

**Kate**: *throws earpiece out of ear* Holy shit holy shit.

* * *

Kate Fox was utterly terrified. The Hulk was looming over her, breathing heavily in her face, as her pistol lie scattered all the way on the other side of the hallway where they were in.

"Hulk smash chicken." Hulk rumbled, causing Kate to freeze.

"Excuse me? I'm not a chicken. Do I look like a chicken? Honestly, Hulk." Kate made to wipe her eyes from fake tears.

"Hulk sorry..."

"Huh?"

Hulk picked Kate up and carried her bridal style to the medical center.

Meanwhile, back where they were previously, the team of super-late Avengers posed for an awesome epic team shot, before noticing no one was there, and also Kate's earpiece was on the floor.

"HULK ATE KATE!" Clint yelled, "NOOOOOOO!"


End file.
